


Humility

by Aecrimony



Series: Hawaii Five-0 Tags [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i needed some more whump, sue me, tag to episode 1x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aecrimony/pseuds/Aecrimony
Summary: A small tag to Hawaii Five-0′s episode ‘Ke Kinohi’. After Steve gets tased.





	Humility

**Author's Note:**

> listen I am on a H50 binge, I need my full attention whilst watching this series because of some very important…plot.

It had been less than two weeks since the whole ordeal with Chin Ho and the sudden ‘revival’ of Victor Hesse, or as Danny liked to call it: ‘the resurrection of the Antichrist’.

Less than fourteen days and Steven McGarrett knew he would be having grey hair before he reached the ripe age of fifty. That was, if he managed to live that long. It was a miracle to basically the whole team, and sometimes Steve included, how the hotheaded super-SEAL slash ninja managed to not get killed in action. What with all the stunts he pulled, and risks he took.

Truth was, Steve McGarrett didn’t actively go looking for trouble. Danny thought it was cliché when Steve told him that trouble found him. The Jersey-born detective had actually started laughing out loud as he heard Steve’s answer to why the commander always seemed to get shot at in the most random places.

He wouldn’t be laughing this time.

-*-

Steve didn’t know if it had to do with his honed survival skills or the fact that his nightmares had returned ever since dealing with Hesse, but he was wide awake the second he heard the faintest scuffle coming from downstairs.

He did know that it was due to those honed skills that he managed to get the drop on at least one of the men that had decided to rummaging around his stuff without consent. Ready for another bout of pummelling his fists into one of the faces of these ‘burglars’, he spun on his heels, only to feel the awful zap of electricity coursing through his body, setting every nerve on fire. It lasted mere seconds: only a couple of moments in which his body was absolutely rigid and under the unforgiving current of a taser. Then the tool was turned off and he dropped boneless onto the wooden floor.

When he come to he had the taste of blood in his mouth and the feeling as if someone had smashed his head into the concrete, repeatedly. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to get some more oxygen in his lungs and rolled onto his side with a grunt. That movement alone sent spikes into his head that couldn’t keep him from whimpering.

He opened his eyes and tried, really tried, to get up and go after the perps. The thing was: he had no idea how long he had been unconscious. He couldn’t tell if the ache in his bones was from lying on a hard surface for some time or still the lingering effects from getting tased. He slowly got into a sitting position, valiantly ignoring the headache that ramped up and the stiff sensation in his neck. The first thing he saw was that his living room was a mess but his attention was almost immediately diverted to the fact that his father’s toolbox was gone.

“No,” he whispered. The horror of realising all the evidence was gone chased away any lingering pain and he got onto his feet. He spotted his gun underneath the desk and grabbed it before dashing outside. Even in the early dawn of the morning he knew he was too late and the intruders were gone already.

Cursing under his breath, he went back inside and ran upstairs, taking three steps at a time. He grabbed his cellphone on the nightstand and dialled Danny.

“Come on, pick up,” Steve hissed as the phone kept going over. Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, the detective picked up.

“ _’Lo?_ ” a sleepy voice asked.

“Danny, it’s me. You have to call in everyone and come to my house. Now!” Steve spoke.

“ _Steve. It’s four in the morning. What’s wrong?_ ”

Steve heard that whilst still not fully awake, the detective had noticed the urgency in his partner’s voice and was quickly becoming more awake.

“There were intruders at my house. They took my dad’s toolbox. You need to come over now!” Steve spat. Didn’t his partner understand time was of the essence?

“ _Okay buddy, I’m on my way. Are you okay?_ ”

Steve heard a rustling in the background of the call, indicating Danny had jumped to action.

“It- I’m fine. Just call Kono and Chin, okay?” Steve replied, ignoring the throbbing headache.

-*-

Daniël Williams was a very patient man. Very patient. He also prided himself on the fact that he could keep his cool at all times. True, ever since he had met Steve –Super SEAL- McGarrett, those virtues had been put to the test. Repeatedly. Strenuously.

Getting a wake-up call from Mister Navy himself at four am, were one of the things that tested Danny’s prided virtues. Did he lose his cool? No, he didn’t. Did he lose his patience when, after informing Chin and Kono to meet at Steven’s house, Steve didn’t pick up his phone? No, sir!

Did he have to close his eyes and count to ten when he entered the house and saw the damage done, with one sickly looking Steve McGarrett in the midst of it all? Yes. He couldn’t deny that.

Ignoring the mess, he walked over to Steve who was in the process of making an even bigger mess.

“Is this your idea of changing the decor?” he jibed as he walked towards McGarrett. The joke fell flat as Steve turned around.   
“Jesus Steve, what the hell happened to you?”

The commander looked pale and was squinting, as if the light hurt his eyes. He had yet to say a word.

“’m fine. Headache is all,” Steve answered after a moment.

Danny merely hummed, stepping closer to his partner and trained eyes scanning over the man’s face.

Uncomfortable with both the scrutiny and the close proximity of his partner, Steve took a step back, glass crunching underneath his boots.   
“What are you doing?”

Danny shrugged, “Checking if you don’t have a concussion. Guessing by the way you are squinting, I’d say you have a major headache.”

Steve had a hard time not making a snide remark on Danny’s deduction skills but decided he just didn’t feel like in getting one of Danny’s remarks. So instead, he opted to copy Danny and shrugged.  
“Got tased,” he softly replied and went back to his business, hoping he could find any evidence.

“You-… They tased you?” Danny stood there, shaking his head, feeling a headache of his own starting to bloom.

“Yeah, I told you. I’m fine,” Steve grumbled, not bothering to turn around.

Danny didn’t get the chance to reply as both Chin and Kono entered the house. As the two colleagues immediately started firing questions, Danny rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Hopefully Steve had some ice-cubes. The detective knew from experience that getting tased was no fun. No fun at all. He’d know! Heck he’d gotten tased in-.

Danny shook his head, willing that bad, baaad memory to go away. He just knew that it had hurt massively and ice was the best cure. Grumbling about Steve for making him relive that memory and forgoing his morning coffee, Danny popped a chocolate into his mouth. It was the least Steve could do for him.

Danny was too good for this world, if he said so himself. After all humility was one of his greatest virtues. Just like being patient and never losing his temper.

_Einde_  


End file.
